


Blonde in the bedroom

by Minne_My



Category: Holby City
Genre: Bedrooms, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minne_My/pseuds/Minne_My
Summary: Bernie finds Serena curled up with another blonde
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	Blonde in the bedroom

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this:
> 
> https://eve-granger.tumblr.com/tagged/at-this-point-the-only-Ruth-that-matters

She dozed fitfully, too drowsy to get up and pull the curtains closed when it was so warm and comfortable in bed. She didn’t hear the steady footsteps nearing the door, only felt the mass of warm fluff shift and challenge the bed springs.

Bernie opened the door to find another blonde with brown eyes in her bed. This one, thankfully was much heftier than her and had a tail. If Bernie had a tail to wag, she could be Ruth’s twin. Ruth bounded off the bed and hastened up to the other human in delight. Bernie happily let herself be licked and jumped on, knowing that the whining would soon wake Serena.

‘I swear if a burglar came to ransack the house, they’d be licked to death’ commented a sleepy voice from the bed.

‘Replaced me so soon? I’m devastated’ Bernie joked.

‘She doesn’t steal my coffee in the morning and she can entertain herself on the sofa with less wriggling around. She’s also got much warmer feet. I’d say she was a strong contender. You’d better watch out.’

Bernie laughed and leaned forward to kiss her hello and goodnight. It was a rather long process by Ruth’s standards and she jumped up on the bed again, settling comfortably around Serena’s feet.

‘You’ve trained her well’ said Bernie, impressed.

‘Hurry up before she untrains herself and grabs your space. You'll be sleeping on the sofa otherwise.’

Bernie quickly brushed her teeth and changed, jumping under the covers and nestling in. Serena was already asleep so Bernie took her arm and hooked it over her waist, like she had done with Ruth, playing the small spoon. She was asleep when the golden retriever shifted up and laid her furry bulk over them both, snoring softly.

The humans smelled like home.


End file.
